Theia
__NOEDITSECTION__ CLASSIFIED INFORMATION ANY UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL FOUND IN POSSESSION OF THESE FILES WILL BE ERADICATED Subject #9 of [REDACTED]. RainWing donor genes edited based upon dolphin genome sequencing. A near perfect success. In fact, that is quite doubtful. Phenotype *colors of scales are affected by environment; some consistent effects listed below :*close to water - soft gradients, typically blue and green, commonly with pink highlights :*conversation - the 'blinking' effect, edged with acid green and different shades *It is unknown if fangs have venom; they have never been used *A very slight indention visible on forehead where blowhole should be Upon the first glance, Subject #9 may look almost normal. She is only slightly smaller than the average dragon, and closely resembles the donor tribe. She has a long slender tail, tipped with an impossibility: a pair of fins curved like a dolphin's. She has the typical RainWing frills behind her ears, but also hassimilar structures on her front forelegs, at the ankles. She has a weak spot on her skull, where a blowhole nearly formed. The bone is thinner there. Her scales are small and interlocking, with surprising flexibility and smoothness. It almost seems to be skin. Her scales are... strange. She has no conscious control of her scales. Well, I can control them? Sort of. They change erratically depending on her emotions, and she sometimes 'blinks', her scales changing in and out of camouflage. Her eyes are darkened green, and incapable of changing color. Behavior *Only clean or disturb the pool if subject is sedated *Keep room at a warmer temperature - subject seems to respond positively *Immediately exit the room if subject has red scales or shows signs of agitation *Feed subject between 0935-1015 and 1715-1740, as she is not in the pool at those times. *Noted to have altered her file multiple times The subject tends not to speak. She rarely engages in casual conversation other subjects or scientists, and often ignores direct questions as well. When speaking, she is noted to make shrill whistles and clicks between words. She has named herself Theia. Subject #9 is usually found underwater. She stays in the pool for extended periods of time, during which she should not be disturbed. She dislikes hates having anything in the water with her. She is not a dangerous subject, but entering her pool is a possibly fatal exception. She has made it clear in the past by clawing one of the scientists, who thankfully unfortunately survived. She is found to be a light sleeper. Perhaps it is her dolphin genes, but she is still half-aware of her surroundings when resting, whether in the pool or out. She is more dangerous if awoken unnaturally, theorized to be her dolphin side reacting to danger. The subject is quite intelligent, and is found to be playful when alone. She is skilled in the underwater environment, blowing bubbles and swimming smoothly despite not being touched. Subject #9 Theia is on the passive side of the spectrum, but should not be provoked. No entering the pool. Biography Rather accurate, to be honest. Hatching Despite the dolphin DNA, Subject #9 came from an egg. It had trouble escaping the hard shell, and one scientist had to help it crack. The skull isn't fully formed, and the blowhole is open. The subject was scrawny, and weak. It is uncertain if it will survive. She appears as we have planned, with a few differences. The dolphin tail was expected, and the frills on the wrists instead behind her ear. The blowhole seems to be... slightly problematic, but it should be fine over time, if she lives for long. Her speech center was changed, but she has not been talking yet, so it is uncertain if it worked. The strangest thing is her scales. She seems to have no control over them, and they have changed between many shades in mere seconds. We did not plan for this. Year One Subject #9 has grown quickly, though she is still rather small. The blowhole has grown over, leaving only an indentation. The subject is very interested in water, spilling and playing with it instead of drinking. Perhaps a pool should be add to her habitat. The subject has been noted to be making shrill noises, likely from its dolphin DNA. She seems to be a more passive subject. She has been accepting her food, and doesn't seem to fragile. Survival is very likely. Her scales seem to be showing her emotions, and provide a good indicator for her moods. Year Two A pool has been added to her habitat, and she is very often in it. The subject often sleeps in there as well, and shows herself to be very capable of holding her breath. She is definitely in a half awake state, as she drifts up every two hours for air. She typically sleeps for six hours. However, she responds negatively to sharing her pool. A scientist was trying to clean it, and she mauled him. He suffered multiple scratches, bruises, and two broken bones before the subject was properly taken away and sedated. Her scales were a lasting red for hours. She has been introduced to the other subjects. She has been observed to use normal speech, though it often breaks into clicks and whistles around the third word. She doesn't speak very often. Year Three The subject is confirmed to be passive, with rare occurrences of danger. She is very clever, knowing how to alter her file despite it being classified under top security. At this point, we know she has called herself Theia. She refuses to talk to others very much, and is often wary around other subjects. Her speech is becoming clearer, but she still breaks into whistles and clicks. She is neutral around scientists, and has yet to form close bonds with any. The subject hasn't attempted at escape, and seems content with the pool and feeding hours. She is out and in of the pool erratically, but is always out at feeding time. Year Four Her growth and development is normal. She is slightly smaller and much lighter than average dragons of four years; it doesn't seem to be affecting her negatively. There hasn't been any noteworthy incidents with this subject and she is content with how things are. We have learned the necessity of sedating her before cleaning her pool. She hasn't made lasting damage to anyone since the incident two years ago. Year Five Subject #9 is one of the least troublesome subjects, even with her ever more frequent altering of her files. It is worrying how she gets in. However, she is still submissive and obeying around scientists, and doesn't have any problems. This impossibility has been a wonderful success. She is stable, and no problems seem to have come from the altered DNA except the uncontrolled scales and the failed blowhole. Year Six The subject's continuous altering of her file has been happening more often. She hasn't changes too many of the basic facts, simply adding in a little of her own perceptive. When questioned, she seems quite clueless, but who else would be doing it? The subject has proved herself resourceful and intelligent. The DNA has mended together almost perfectly, and the impossibility has proved itself very much a possibility. Relations *all text is based on observational data, possibly not accurate Subjects (Will be completed during/after the roleplay) Subject #2: Amorphous (Subject 3): Subject #4: Subject #7: Perilous: IB-1207-T4: Scientists & Staff Cerise: Bayside: Blackfoot: Abilities Speed: Subject #9 is incredibly fast, at least in water. She hasn't been seen flying very often, but her agility in water is well documented. She swims as better than most SeaWings. Breath-holding: Despite the fact the blowhole failed to form, Subject #9 has been noticeably capable of holding her breath. The longest documented time underwater has been approximately thirty minutes. Flexibility: The softened scales allow Subject #9 an unpredictable amount of flexibility. She could easily slip through larger cracks and a slightly ajar door, before scientists started checking that everything was firmly closed and locked. Constant Awareness: Even in sleep, Subject #9 is proved to be aware of her surroundings, found out by an unfortunate scientist. She only seems to lose full consciousness when sedated. Flaws Lack of stamina: Has no stamina. She has been noted to rest often between periods of activity, and collapses after periods of intense activity. She isn't capable of physical exertion for very long. Little strength: The impossibility is clearly very weak. With the exception of the time she damaged a scientist badly, the subject's muscles are underdeveloped, and her performances reflect this. Social skills: Subject #9 is socially inept. Tends to stay to herself, rarely speaks with others. She exhibits fear around most subjects, with a few exceptions. Uncontrollable scales: She cannot consciously control her scales, likely to a survival disadvantage. However, this helps us track her moods. Okay, I can sort of control my scales for short periods of time. That's all the hints I'm giving you on how I get into your systems. Images *Photographs are rare - Subject #9 dislikes flashing lights *Sketches may require multiple readings of the phenotype file and/or a meeting with Subject #9 Theia the porpoise drago.png|By IGF Theia.jpg|By Feather Theia -).jpg|By Rain Notes & Other *Prefers fish and berries, will not eat the meat of land animals *dislikes chilly or hot water, thrives in 85° F temperatures *hates others being in her pool, always sedate before entering. As if we all didn't know that already *Theia is a hypothetical planet that crashed into this planet to form the three moons. It is unknown how Subject #9 learned this information Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Cloud the IceWing) Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Artificially Created